Animal I Have Become
by Fireflyleo
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto is in pain and is using pain to heal it. What happens when a certain Uchiha Sasuke finds out and get more than a little angry about it? Yaoi, SasuNaru


I'm back and improved. I went back and improved it, I hope. It's a bit longer now and more understandable. Someone mentioned that the problem wasn't really solved

Authors Notes: In this story the boys are sixteen, and Naruto has been going through a lot of emotional pain. The whole thing with Orochimaru did happen, but it's all over now and the two boys are on okay terms not that that really matters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be dead, and Sasuke would be fucking Naruto on a daily basis.

Animal I have Become

He was a whore. That was a complete fact. Naruto was just a plain simple whore. Every night, after the sun went down; he went to the same night club and waited. He waited for the right man to appear. It didn't matter who it was just as long as they came. It was never the same man just like it was never the same pain being satiated by pain.

Naruto's life revolved around pain. It was a part of him now. The feeling of blood spilling from his body was an intoxicating high, and the pain of intense pleasure was a drug to his system. Such a mix of pain and pleasure resulted in a dangerous addiction that drove Naruto into the beds of different men every night just to be ripped apart in an act that was supposed to mean more than it was.

Naruto was now living in a self inflicted hell caused by everyone who ever disregarded him as something he wasn't, but the worse part to this never ceasing reign of pain and self conflict was the fact that Naruto didn't know how to end it. He dwelled in his self caused condemnation.

_I can't escape this hell._

_So many times, I've tried._

_But I'm still caged inside._

Tonight the pain that was to be covered up was caused by a certain black haired Uchiha. Naruto had been walking through the trees alone. The masks he wore, gone for the moment seeing as no one was around to see them. Knowing he could not let loose the angst he felt day in and day out as the villagers beat him, destroyed him, and hated him, he kept it all bottled him in a tight ball. Putting up a façade to appease his so called friends and teammates, was to only way to protect himself.

Over the years, those masks became the bars kept him safe. The roles of idiot, loudmouth, brat, and headstrong kid were all complete lies. He hated them and he hated himself for playing them day after day just to appease people who called themselves his 'friends'. Friends who insulted him, degraded him, and didn't know the first thing about him. They thought he was headstrong and sure but all that was just one more hateful mask. Little did they know that he needed help and support, yet he didn't even know that that was what he needed more that anything else.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

But his teammates hated him anyway. Sakura detested his "annoying way of handling things", and after discovering the Kyuubi, the pink haired girl didn't even spar a glance at her blonde teammate, while Kakashi just stood by and ignored him completely, never noticing the want that slowly disappeared from Naruto's eyes as the denials to train him grew in number until the question became mere routine to prevent exposure. Sasuke was another matter entirely. In fact, it had been Sasuke that found him in the woods that day. He had snuck up behind him, so Naruto had been unable to replace his mask fast enough, and Sasuke saw the pain on his face.

Sasuke gave him a long hard look which, to say the least, made Naruto uncomfortable. To distract attention, the blond just slapped on a fake fox grin shutting his eyes from sight, praying that Sasuke hadn't noticed the pain inside of him earlier. But Sasuke had noticed and he had been noticing for a long time as the laughter grew hollow and the smiles became more forced.

He had heard of rumors flying around town about the blonde that he would rather not be anywhere near true. It said that the little "demon" finally reached his breaking point and had been allowing different men to, for lack of a better word, rape him. Naturally, this outraged Sasuke. The mere thought that his blonde would allow others who cared nothing for him to do that to him, enraged the Uchiha and aroused a feeling in him that called for the bloodshed of those foolish enough to hurt his dobe(1). So he had tracked his teammate/secret obsession down to talk to him about it.

"What's wrong, Dobe?"

"Nothing, Teme(2)," whispered Naruto as he turned away from Sasuke, dropping the façade to stare at his feet.

_So what if you can see _

_The dark inside of me._

They stood in silence as Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Naruto looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Sasuke's gaze. The same gaze that makes him feel so many emotions all at once. Rage, hate, lust, hurt, envy, and, dare he say it, love.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

What was Sasuke talking about? He couldn't know about his nightly escapades. No one could know. If they found out, they would just hate him even more. He decided to just play it cool, so with a face completely void of emotion, he looked Sasuke straight in the boy's black orbs.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke." A sweet smile graced his features. Sasuke inwardly cringed at the dullness in Naruto's blue eyes. Seeing such an expression on his dobe's face angered him. What was the reason for this Naruto to appear? Was the old Naruto all just a lie?

"Why do you give yourself so freely to people who only use you for your body?" Naruto was shocked for a second. 'How does he know? Oh well, he knows, doesn't matter how. If he really wants to know then I may as well tell him, not that he really cares. He's probably just doing this to insult me and call me a stupid dobe that shames the name of shinobi.'

"It's the only way for me to not feel this constant pain, but they can only dampen my pain." Naruto turned away for Sasuke so the dark haired youth wouldn't see the tears collecting in his eyes. It had been so long since he last cried.

_No one can ever change _

_This animal I have become_

Sasuke approached Naruto from behind and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto stiffened as Sasuke leaned into him. Naruto could feel the heat radiating off of Sasuke body. The hot breath at his ear was causing something different to stir inside of him. Somehow he felt content in the arms of the Uchiha.

"You have me, Dobe." Sasuke's whisper sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "I love you." Naruto shook his head and turned his head away from Sasuke. Shadows covered his facial expression. 'He can't love me. He's just playing with my emotions again.'

"Don't play with me." His voice was hell frozen a hundred times over. Cold and threatening yet somehow pain filled and desperate.

"I'm not, Naruto. I know who you really are, and I know I love who you are." Naruto chuckled to himself. The dead sound reverberated through the woods. 'Hear that, Kyuubi, he thinks he knows me.' The fox stayed silent watching with sad eyes as his kit destroyed himself further.

"For a second there, Sasuke, I almost believed that." Naruto tried to bolt away, but was held firmly still by Sasuke's stronger arms. "Let me go."

"No, not until you tell me why," Sasuke spat with just as much venom as Naruto just had. He spun Naruto around so they were facing each other. Their faces were a merely inches apart. Naruto's arms hurt where Sasuke was grabbing him. Enraged Naruto kicked at Sasuke, throwing the taller boy to the ground, and ran. He ran to his apartment shut the door, turned off the lights, and cried for the first time in years.

_Make me believe_

_It's not the real me._

So now here he was hours later at the club looking for someone to fill him to the brink before the night ended. He was on the dance floor as the music played. He was dancing to the beat of the song hoping to instigate the interests of anyone willing to use his body for the rest of the night. He prayed that maybe this time it would be enough, but he doubted anyone could actually help him.

He didn't know that someone did care, and he didn't stop to consider Sasuke's words from earlier that day. If Sasuke had really cared he would have been here with him right now, and he wouldn't need to seek some stranger in a crowd to ease his pain. If Sasuke really loved him, it wouldn't have hurt to so much to be around him. His relationship with Sasuke had to be on friendly terms, maybe even less than that. Anymore than that seemed like it would just be a cruel mode of humor for the dark haired youth.

_No one can ever tame_

_This animal I have become._

As he danced he remember all the times he abused himself just to feel better. He remembered the knife he had used the day before to cut into his soul. The satisfying flash of crimson dripping from his arms soothed him in some perverse manner. No scars revealed this fact about him as the Kyuubi healed his wounds in order to prevent scarring. He remembered the words he whispered to the man who fucked him raw the night before. Words that, in any other situation, could be thought of as naughty were presented as simple orders to anyone willing to follow them.

"Fuck me. Fuck me till I bleed. Then toss me out like the trash that I am." Naruto knew people considered him trash so he just asked to be treated like so. He would let anyone willing use him and then recycle him for someone else's use. Everything he was, was destroyed and then pieced together again everyday, but no matter what he did the pain wouldn't end.

He remembered how raw his skin had become the next morning as he scrubbed himself clean. He pink skin blistered and pealed away only to be healed moments later as the Kyuubi undid his wounds and corrected any damage to his anus. He remembered the moisture that collected in eyes as he thought about what he had done. The shame he felt about what he was doing was something so overwhelming, he sunk back into himself. All he would see at these moments was the carefully hidden dagger that would release his reluctant pain, and he remembered what everyone would think if they found him like this.

He remembered what Sasuke would think. And because he remembered, he reached for the same knife everyday. He repeated the cycle of self destruction everyday until night brought him back to this club. It hadn't failed today, seeing as he was here now. Dancing to the rhythm of a band that made him feel as though the turmoil inside him was nothing in comparison to the clash of the bass and guitar, he waited for an opportunity to present itself once again.

_I can't escape myself._

_So many times I've lied._

_But there's still rage inside._

As Naruto danced he didn't notice the pair of black eyes watching him, nor did he see the black clad figure approach him. He only noticed when a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist and climbed up his chest to his neck. The hands turned his head in order to take Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. It would seem as though Naruto found himself a tormentor for the night as the kiss ended and the stranger leaned into Naruto's shoulder.

"I told you I loved you," whispered a soft silky voice.

His eyes, which he had closed while in thought, snapped open to see Uchiha Sasuke. His attempt to back away was denied by the strong arms holding him still against a compact body. 'This can't be real. What is he doing here?'

"Shh, Naruto, stay with me. Loose yourself in me. I'm still here," said Sasuke as he began kissing Naruto once again. The kiss was more than anything else Naruto had ever experience. This was what it was like to kiss someone you love. Sasuke's tongue teased its way to Naruto's bottom lip, licking it asking for entrance. Hesitantly, Naruto gave acceptance and opened his mouth to the probing tongue of the Uchiha.

And Naruto found himself loosing control surrendering it completely to the Uchiha kissing him. His vision danced before him in a whirl wind of colors. Turning from the purest of blacks to the calmest of blues, Naruto's life became Sasuke in all his being. He closed his eyes once again as he found himself being lead out of the club and into the alley.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

It was unknown to Naruto how they ended up in Sasuke's bedroom, but they were there, and they were still kissing. Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall and ground himself into Naruto's stomach. Naruto noticed right away the hardness in his teammate's lower regions. Anxious for something he moaned into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke's hands undid his pants and dropped them to the floor.

"I know what you want, Naruto." Naruto looked at him annoyed for stopping the kiss. "You want me to hurt you like all the others have. You want me to bury my cock so deep within you that you bleed. Isn't that right?" Out of breath, Naruto only nodded his head, sighing. "I can't hear you."

"Yes," breathed Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm not going to do that to you. All I want to do is have you, mind, body, and soul." After saying this, Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, throwing it to the side, and he started kissing him again passionately, somewhat possessively. Sasuke kissed the body before him. With his mouth and tongue, Sasuke worshipped every expanse of flesh within his reach. His hands snaked down Naruto's sides and began to pump the hard flesh between the blonde's legs. Sasuke wanted this night to be for Naruto only.

_So what if you can see the dark inside of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the wall and laid him down onto the bed. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and pants before lying back on top of Naruto giving him more open mouthed kisses. He ran his hands down Naruto's sides to his hips where he gripped his waist. Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto in the face. Sapphire blue eyes were in complete turmoil. 'What are you thinking, Naruto?'

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening to him. Sasuke couldn't love him. He was just using him like all the others had used him. 'Why is he doing this to me? Why is he saying he loves me and that he is here with me, but can I believe that? He's betrayed me so many times before.' Naruto's mind was ready to break down completely until Sasuke leaned down over him, caressing his lips to Naruto's ear.

"I'm not lying, Naruto," he whispered huskily. "I really do love you, and all I want to do is love you."

Naruto looked at him as Sasuke pulled back away from his body. "You really mean that?" The desperation in his voice saddened Sasuke. A small sad smile graced the Uchiha's face as he lowered his body back down.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke looked him in the eye. An emotion was present in those black orbs that had never been there before. Would he dare say it was love? "I know you, Naruto. The real you doesn't want pain and suffering. The real you wants to be loved. Let me show the love I have for you." Sasuke took his lips in a searing kiss as he ground their erections together.

Naruto stopped thinking. He felt happy, like he was on cloud nine, and he didn't want to come down. He felt like a virgin giving himself to Sasuke for the first time, and, God, how he wished that it were the truth. He didn't care anymore. Sasuke loved him how he was just as he loved Sasuke how he was. He began to drown in Sasuke.

_Help me believe it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

The two boys soon became lost in a world of loving and pleasure. Kisses soon became desperate and passionate as Sasuke's mouth traveled down Naruto's body to his groin. His moan echoed around the room as Sasuke's mouth completely engulfed his rather large member. Sucking and licking, Sasuke brought the boy to the brink. Naruto placed his hands in Sasuke's hair, noticing the softness of it, and pulled before he could come in the dark haired boy's mouth. Sasuke pulled back cause a thin line of spit to snap in two.

He came back to Naruto's lips and kissed him sliding his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto could taste his pre cum on Sasuke's tongue and reveled in the flavor of himself. Caught in the kiss, Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's hands come down to his thighs, lifting them up to wrap around Sasuke's waist. He didn't notice Sasuke reach for a bottle of lube he had on the bed stand. He did however notice the lubricated finger tracing his entrance, relaxing the muscles around it. He let out a low moan as the finger pushed past the muscle and pressed into him.

Desperate for more of the touch he ground himself against the hand that was thrusting into him. He brought his arms down to Sasuke's shoulders where he kneaded the flesh urging Sasuke further as a second finger was inserted into his body. The fingers were scissored in order to further stretch the boy's body. Naruto's pain, for some odd reason, was dispersing in the feelings Sasuke was giving his body. He heart felt at ease for the first time in years, and he was loosing himself in Sasuke.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

Sasuke's fingers brushed against the spot inside Naruto that had the blonde screaming out Sasuke's name to all who dared to listen. Sasuke smirked at how vocal Naruto was being and brushed that spot again and again turning Naruto's body into moaning pile of need as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the body beneath him.

Tenderly, Sasuke sucked on the juncture of Naruto's neck, leaving behind a bright red mark. Pulling back to look at his handiwork, Sasuke's eyes roamed over the figure before him, pride welled inside him. Naruto's face was flush with desire, and the euphoria Sasuke was feeding his body had tinted his eyes purple with passion. Muscles drew taunt with each breath the blonde forced into his body, and as Sasuke added one last finger, the blonde arched off the bed in a stimulated gasp.

Certain now that Naruto was stretched enough for him, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He looked at Naruto's face, catching his eyes.

"Are you ready, Koi(3)?"

"Yes," whispered Naruto his voice was hushed and full of passion and pleasure.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare._

_I can't escape this hell._

_This animal_

_This animal_

Slowly, Sasuke pushed in pausing slightly as he heard the pained moan escape Naruto's lips. Naruto never imagined Sasuke would be so big and filling. Once Sasuke was completely sheathed in Naruto's body, he laid his head onto Naruto's chest, panting at the desire to move. Naruto was so tight and so hot, and he decided to tell him so.

"You are so tight and hot." Sasuke's voice was thick with passion as he waited a moment longer for Naruto to cue him that he was ready.

"Move," panted Naruto wanting the pleasure to engulf him. Sasuke didn't hesitate to obey as he pulled almost completely out and then pushed back in with a deep wanton moan. They started as steady pace as their bodies rocked against each other. As their passion mounted their pace sped up to almost a dull pounding. Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore and lost himself inside of Naruto's pulsing heat.

Bringing his hands to Naruto's thighs, he pushed the boy's legs so that his knees were hooked to his shoulders changing the angle of his in thrust so that he hit that spot inside Naruto hard enough to wrench a scream from the blonde's throat. Sasuke moaned at the sound. He looked at Naruto and thought he had never seen anything so beautiful as the face the blonde had at the peak of pleasure. The boy's body arched up underneath him, and the thought of what else he could do with that body nearly made him come at the mere thought.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

The thoughts running through Sasuke's head suddenly made him feel very possessive of Naruto so he sped up this thrust to a speed only he could sustain. The strength of his thrusts was causing the bed to hit the wall making a thumping noise to add onto the sounds the two were making. Noticing the vigorousness in Sasuke's thrust he opened his eyes to look Sasuke in the eye. Midnight black met sky blue as their somewhat violent love making continued.

Reached one hand up to the hand gripping his shoulder, Sasuke lowered Naruto's hand to the mattress and ran his fingertips along the tanned skin to the blonde's fingertips. Their fingers entwined with each other as they continued their sensual dance of love making. They met in a chaste kiss as Sasuke brought Naruto's hand up above the blonde's head and held it there, thrusting in and out of the blonde as he pulled back to gaze at Naruto once again.

Naruto could no longer feel the pain in his heart; he had never felt so alive. He saw as Sasuke's eyes turned from pure black into the blood red of the Sharingan; his irises spun right before he eyes causing a sense of animalistic want to take over him. He leaned up practically attacking Sasuke's lips in a ravenous kiss. They each took everything the other had to offer in that kiss. Their love, lust, sorrow, and rage blended into a sea of emotions that neither of them could describe.

Naruto let the real him show in that kiss. He gave his soul to Sasuke in the kiss just as Sasuke had wanted him to do from the beginning, and Sasuke returned the favor just as passionately.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

Nearing his peak, Sasuke wanted Naruto to come first, so he took a hold of Naruto's weeping member and fisted his in time with his ferocious thrusts. Naruto tossed his head back, breaking their kiss and he came across their stomach. His entire body shuddered under the raw power of his orgasm.

Sasuke felt himself be totally engulfed by Naruto's body as he released his seed deep into Naruto's body. Thrusting several more times into Naruto's body, he pulled out and slumped down laying himself completely on top of the boy beneath. The same boy who he had named his own from that day forth.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

Coming down from their emotional highs, they gazed into each others' half lidded eyes while they held each other. Both were content to be with each other, and both knew they would never need anything else so long as they had each other. As he calmed down, Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's firm yet comfortable chest closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as he lay back so Sasuke could be comfortable. He didn't mind the dark youth lying on him. He was warm, and he loved him anyway.

_This animal I have become._

Like that the two boys drifted to sleep into a slumber filled with images of the other only to wake to a world that would be better than the day before. A world void of the loneliness it once held.

Dobe Dead Last

Teme Bastard

Koi Love

I'm back and improved. I went back and improved it, I hope. It's a bit longer now and more understandable. Someone mentioned that the problem wasn't really solved, and I went back and thought, yeah that is understandable. I want everyone to understand though that the song it is written to is an alternative rock song, and it is sung in a manner that leaves little room for detail. But I gave a review the benefit of a doubt and edited. It's more passionate now and not as rushed.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
